


Other Worlds in Theirs

by Skeren



Series: World Glimpses [3]
Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 04:05:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5728912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skeren/pseuds/Skeren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of drabbles (proper 100 word ones!) for various little FFVII AUs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tied Hands: Hojo is a Lady.

**Author's Note:**

> Written back in 2008, I once again can't find evidence I ever got around to posting these anywhere.
> 
> Each Chapter of this is another AU.

"My poor Vincent Valentine. She really made a mess of you, didn't she?" The question was light, and the woman went to a crouch to meet his eyes. "Not to worry, I'll finish what she began. Why, I'll even let you have this chance to hold our son while I do."

"Not your son."

That got her to laugh. "Of course he is, you silly man. I provided my portion, just like you did yours. Did you think you were the only donor?"

"Hojo..." The growl was obvious. 

"Why yes. I am. I would recommend you not forget it either."


	2. Wolf Senses: Zack is a Wolf

He followed the pink. It was swishing back and forth in that delectable way that just _screamed_ pretty lady. Or an ugly lady with a pretty figure.

If it was the latter, he would just eat her and be done with it. If it was the former... well, he had all kinds of delectable ideas then.

"A girl shouldn't be out wandering in the woods alone you know."

She turned, looked him up and down, then smiled. "In case I run into a wolf like you?"

He smiled wryly right back. "Yep."

"Fine by me." She was so a keeper.


	3. Home Bound: A Fairy and a Bird of Paradise

Well, this wasn't what he had in mind when he'd said 'take me home' but he wasn't exactly going to argue. Greenery everywhere, the smell of life surrounding him, and his new... bonded? Keeper? Jailer? Taskmaster? with him forever and always from here on. 

It wasn't a bad start to a new life, this treehouse thing. Wings fluttering, he settled onto the pillow by the blond's head and petted the feathers. 

Cloud and Zack, partners forever. It had a nice sound to it. Still, it wasn't exactly heard of for a bird of Paradise to bond... to a fairy anyway.


	4. Icicle Inn: Elementals man...

The skies were cloudy, windy... and cold. It was always so damn cold up here. Would it kill them to turn on a heater? 

Not that the other elementals would believe little old him if he said it was cold. He was a fire and smoke apparition. And what was he stuck with? Ice. Water. Earth.

All of which had a chronic fear of heaters apparently. Muttering darkly, he considered lighting a wall on fire. Tempting thought. Too tempting.

Why the hell did they have to stay in Sephiroth's home domain anyway?

At least they didn't bitch about the tea.


	5. Restaurant Woes: That Modern Annoying Employee

"No."

"C'mon please?"

"I said No."

"But Boss!" The plea made him twitch inside.

"Stop whining. I said no, I don't need to explain."

"But it'll be good for morale!"

"Reno. Have you _noticed_ where we work recently?"

"Er, yeah, Shinra Food Emporium..."

"Yes. Why would I care about morale exactly?"

"You're the manager! You're supposed to make the rest of us feel chipper for the diners!"

"Reno."

"Yeah? You're about to say you'll do it, right?"

"No. Die."

"But Sephiroth! Boss!"

This time, he raised his voice, walking away. "Die!"

"At least _I_ still like my happy face pin..."


	6. On Stage: She's a Showgirl!

She wiggled. She fluffed. She turned in place and bounced on her heels.

She failed to feel nervous. 

In fact, she felt rather giddy, and couldn't stop the manic smile that was plastered across her face. Lets just see those bastards take her out of the limelight now. 

She was one of the Gilded Chocobo's prize girls, and women who set foot on this stage never went unprotected ever again.

After all, after seeing so much skin, sometimes the fans got a little, ah, overzealous.

No matter what happened, she'd always have her trusty bodyguard Cloud from here on out.


	7. Lady General Sir: Sephira won't take your shit

How dare he! How. DARE. He. 

Struggling to regain her composure, and not beat Genesis around the head and shoulders, was a sound plan, though more difficult in practice. In fact, only the other one, Angeal, having put himself between her and the arrogant little twit was keeping her from using her fists to pummel the man.

Forget swords. He'd implied she was some little camp tramp. For calling _her_ , _Sephira_ , that, he had to pay. 

Not seeing her face before saying it didn't get him out of the retaliation. 

It just meant he'd get a chance to run first.


	8. Way to Live: Sephiroth the Seamstress

He rechecked the measurements before making the last cut. Finally, he set into it with needle and thread. 

This was an expensive, precision item. There was no room for impatience.

Zack was also fortunate there was no room for bloodstains, otherwise the man would have become target practice for slamming the door to his workroom open like that.

"Zack."

"Seph? I thought you'd be done with that dress by now."

"I would be if I wasn't being _interrupted_ constantly."

"Ah... right. Well. Client's downstairs."

Sighing, he just shook his head and turned back to the line of stitchwork. Assistants. Honestly.


End file.
